The Lovestory that never ends
by TheLegendOfKorraStories
Summary: Bolin finds his new love. Mako and Korra are having a good time together with their ups and downs...The Krew except Asami Sato is in the Southern Water Tribe celebrating the Southern Water Tribe Festival,but at the same time they are there for the Spiritual Training for the Avatar that she gets from her Uncle Unalaq. A dark Spirit appears and threatens the Avatar...
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Story That Never Ends**

**Chapter 1 : The Southern Water Tribe Festival**

_Bolin is in love,now we talkin' 'bout reaaalll looovveee. He really can't stop talking and thinking about her. She is so beautiful,nice,shy,... But her brother doesn't like Bolin,he thinks he is just a stupid kid. Mako loves Korra more then he would ever think,she is the love of her life. While this is all happening,Asami works 24/7,but finally her prins charming walks in...Enjoy!_

'So,what are we going to do today? We already went penguin sledding.' Bolin says while he is sitting in a chair with his legs on the table. 'I don't know,Korra says she has a suprise or something. Girls,so...' Korra sneaks into the room and interrupts Mako. 'Awesome,cute,cool,strong! That's what we are!' Mako turns around,he is speechless. 'Yeah,I was just thinking what to say,you took the words out of my mouth,Kor!' He is trying so hard that he just wanted to say the opposite of it. 'Hey,Kor. What is your suprise?'

'SUPRISE!' Korra laughes hard. Bolin his mouth falls open. The twin cousins of Korra,that was the suprise. Mako is confused,but he doesn't really care,he is here i nthe southern Water Tribe to accompany Korra and do her a favour. 'So,this is Desna...' she wises with her index finger to the boy twin. He doesn't show any feelings. Like he even can't smile. But Bolin shiws his teeth and smiles so bright. Mako just nods once. 'And this is the lovely Eska!' Korra gives a hug to Eska. Eska just let it happen and doesn't move at all. Somehow Bolin can't take his eyes off her. Korra puts her down on the ground. The twin is just standing there. Not saying a word to anyone. It's kinda akward.

Now it's Bolin's chance to start talking to her. Mako and Korra are throwing balls to some bottles and Desena is going to buy something at a small tent where they sell noodles. Bolin is just standing next to her. He turns his body a little,so he can face her,eye to eye. 'Well,hi,my name is Bolin!' very enthusiastic he starts talking to her. 'Hi. Eska.' she answers. She doesn't even look at him. She is just shy,yeah,that's it. Her cheeks turn red. Her eyes turn to Bolin's face. 'So,I don't really what to do here? Maybe you can show me around?' He is trying so hard to start a conversation. 'Shouldn't we wait for Desna? I mean...I can't leave without him?' Eska doubts. She and her brother are always together,ALWAYS! 'Come on,nothing bad can ahppen,right?' He curls his arm next to hers. 'Shall we?' he throws his charms in the game!

'Hahaha,Mako,stop it! Hahaha,come on! It's getting late.' Korra giggles. Mako is kissing her ear and is whispering some...things while he's holding her very close at her waist. His hand sliding down to her hips. Korra puts her arms around his neck. 'We should go before someone sees us...Mako!' He laughs silently in her ear. 'Come on,Kor. I just want to have some fun. No one can see us from here?' They are just standing far away from the place where the festival is. Mako found a spot to,you know,to have fun. But Korra doesn't really like it. She can't do this. Mako stops kissing her and lets her go. 'Fine.' he says,a little mad. She doesn't care. 'Come on,let's go back! I want you to win something for me.' Korra grabs his hand and starts walking. Mako rolls his eyes. 'Fine.'

'So...Eska,I love the name.' Bolin is trying to put his arm around her,on her shoulder. But she keeps her distance from him. 'Yeah,I like my name too.' She points ger finger to a stall. 'Let's play a I win,you have to...Buy some delicious noodles for me,from Narook's of course!' Bolin can't believe this. 'Did you just say..Narook's noodles? HERE? On the festival? !' His green eyes are so big right now. He can't believe it. 'Yeah. You did not know? Every year,when the festival opens,there is a stall where they sell noodles. In Narook's style.' She says with such a cute voice. 'Do you like these noodles too?' she asks while they are walking to that stall where you have to fish for plastic turtle ducks. 'Nah..I don't like them...' he turn around,facing her. 'I LOVE THEM!' She starts giggling. 'Hihi,awesome. And if you win,I'll buy some noodles for you. Or do you like dumplings more? You know what? I buy both,if you win!' She is changing,a few minutes ago,she was a silent girl who didn't say anything,now she is so generous and sweet,cute...

'I WIN!' Bolin shouts proud. He grabs Eska and turn her around. 'WOOH!' Eska smiles,and starts blushing. When he puts her down,there is a silence. They are just looking to each other. Eska her expression is priceless. She clears het throat and opens her mouth when suddenly...'ESKA? What are you doing! I was looking for you everywhere. Come here!' Desna stomps his way through the crowd and stand in front of the cute couple.(Not that they are 'a' couple,you know,a pair of people...) 'D-D-Desna. It's you. Y-' Eska is trying to save herself. 'It's not her fault,it's my fault. I am very sorry if I bothered you.' Bolin keeps his calm,but Desna doesn't. He is furious. His sister can't hang out with a guy like Bolin. He hates people from the city,they are always rude,he thinks. He grabs the arm of Eska and stomps away,away from Bolin who is standing with enough coupons for a delicious meal of Narooks's for two,that he won from the game with Eska. His smile disappears as soon Eska turns around.

'What were you thinking? Leaving me with a strange person? A city boy?'

'He is different! Believe me,he's not rude,he the sweetest guy I ever met.' she is thinking back,the smile,the eyes,the green coat he was wearing,his black hair and that little curl that was resting on his fore head.

'Please,tell me this is a joke.' Desna hates boys who talk to Eska,defenitly someone like Bolin.

'No. Leave me alone! I'm sick of this. I can bearly talk to my friends,because you have none! Just go away!' Eska's face changes,she is sick of it that he is so overprotective. But her brother is also her best friend

'You know what,never mind.' he gives up and walks away. 'Dad told me you should be home in an hour.' He leaves his sister alone sitting on a bench. Alone. It starts to snow. Its getting late. The children are all home now,now you can only see couples walking hand in hand. Korra and Mako are aslo one of these couples. They finally see Eska sitting alone,sniffing a little,trying to hide her face for others so no one can see she just had a fight with her brother,her best friend,her everything.

'Hahaha,yeah,that's so funny!' Korra laughs and Mako is acting like a fool. It was funny. He loks at her,his smile disappears and the romantic Mako appears. His eyes soften,he holds her thight. They are hugging now. 'You mean a lot to me,Kor. I love you.' He whispers in her ear while holding her so close. It's like he is protecting her from the cold weather. 'I love you too.' She answers. Korra let him go after he softens his grip around her. 'Is...Is that Eska sitting there?' She tries to see who is sitting there?' she comes closer. Eska looks up,yeah,now Korra is sure that it's Eska sitting there,alone. ' Jup,it's Eska.' He just follows her as she walks toward the old,wooden bench where Eska is sitting on. 'Hey,girl. What are you doing here.' Korra sits down,next to her,her arm wrapped around her. 'Something happened?' Mako is just standing in front of Korra and Eska. So akward fo him. Girls talking about feelings and Mako? Bad combination. Korra looks up to Mako,he knows what she means. He need to leave. So he does.

'He is just so bossy! I can't stand it anymore. He told me I can't hang out with boys like Bolin!' She says while she is sniffing,Korra gives her a tissue. When she went eating with Mako,she ate noodles,but did not use the serviette. 'Here.' Eska takes the tissue and snouts,loudly! 'I understand. Maybe you should talk to him. A calm conversation about him,that he should let you go or something.' Korra isn't very good at giving advice to some people. But this time,she is right. 'Yeah *sniff* I think you're right...' she wipes her tears off her face. Mako is leaning against a lantarn pole a little further,waiting for Korra to come back. 'Maybe you can walk with us,we have to pass by your iglo.' Korra suggestes,she really doesn't want that Eska is going to sit here alone on a bench,just when almost everyone left. 'You really want to do that? But,I don't think Mako is going to like that?' Eska is kinda scared of Mako. Because he really lookes like a criminal from the big city. 'Of course,and by the way,I don't think he is coming with us. He has to find Bolin first. He'll be fine.'


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lovestory that never ends**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Mako let the girls go for a short walk and left them alone to talk,Korra dropped Eska at her iglo,Mako found Bolin back,he was kind of sad,because Eska left him alone,but he doesn't mind. It's not her fault. Korra went back home,to her parents of course. The day after that night,they get very special visit..._

'So,you guys talked about...?' Mako asks Bolin with a weird smile. Bolin has never seen Mako so...curious. 'Well,you know,stuff that I like. Like..hmmmm...NOODLES! We talked about noodels.' Mako turns around and bursts out of laughing. 'Nononono,you have to be kidding me? You talked about noodles,with a girl? That's so redicilous!' Bolin isn't smiling or something. 'This is serious,Bro.' Bolins answers. 'You're a casanova,THE Mister Hattrick,that's YOUR style,not mine.' Mako stops laughing,whipes his tears of his face and looks at him. He finally sees that Bolin is actually very serious. Mako sits on his bed. His elbows resting on his legs,head down. 'Well,I am tired,I'm going to sleep. Good night,Bo.' Mako lays down,hand under his head,legs down,he closes his eyes and relaxes. 'Good night.' Bolin whispers,he jumps into his bed.

It's quiet. You can only hear the sounds of people eating with their chopsticks. The sun is rising,slowly. 'Did you sleep well toninght?' Mako asks Bolin while he puts some rice in his mouth. 'Nah,not really. I was the whole time thinking about last night,you know...Eska.' He contineus eating,he is kinda worried about her. Maybe they even can't see each other anymore. 'Tell me more about it.' Mako is also worried,no,not about Eska,but about Bolin. He hates to see it that Bolin is sad or haert-broken. 'It's just her brother,He does NOT like me. I mean there is nothing between me and Eska,I was only talking,we were only talking. She showed me around. It was cool,I think I'm gonna ask her out tonight.' Mako looks up,he frowns. He is confused,he swallows the rice. 'But,I thought that-' 'It already went bad with Korra...' Bolin interrupts. 'But this time,I won't give up!' he sounds very confident. Mako just emptied his bowl of rice. Bolin is still eating,now a little faster,because he doesn't want that Mako has to wait for him. 'Goodmorning!' a loud voice shouts. It's Korra,ofcourse. 'Goodmorning,Kor.' Bolin answers.

'Oh hello there,sunshine...' Mako gets up and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Bolin feels kinda uncomfortable,he stands up and lets Korra sit on his place. 'I'm going for a walk. Have a nice day,Mako,Korra.' Bolin leaves the room,whisteling a happy song. Mako kisses Korra again,now on her mouth,and a little longer. 'So,everything went fine,yesterday?' Mako asks her while he's pressing her head against his chest. 'Yeah,she was a little sad,but today,it's only you and me.' She smirks.

Bolin loves Southern Water Tribe food. And the Tribe itselfs of course! And the people. Everything actually. Bolin is relaxing,sitting on a bench,you can only hear the wind. There is still no one out. It's too early,and too cold. He closes his eyes,and enjoys the silence,his mind is empty. It feels like meditating. 'Eh...Do you mind if I sit next to you?' a quiet voice asks,it's a girl,that for sure. 'Yeah,of course,sit down.' His eyes are still shut. 'It feels good,that the is shining sun.' She says,she tries to talk to him. But Bolin is not really in the mood to talk...to girls. 'Yeah,it feels okay.' he opens his eyes,but looks to the other side. He does that on purpose. 'Hey,you stupid it's me!' she smirks,she puts her hands on his cheek and turns his head so he can see who it is. 'ASAMI?! What are you doing here? I thought you were-' Asami gives him a hug. 'I missed you too,Bolin!'she laughes. She really missed him. 'Yeah...' She lets him go. 'I do not want to sound rude but..Why are you here? And..since when?' Bolin asks full curiosity. 'Well,I needed a break,and I heard that there is some kind of festival here,and that the Avatar was here. So,I thought,why not take a break at the Southern Water Tribe?' Asami answers,she is telling the truth and waiting for an answer. 'Well,that sounds...Normal?' He really can't find the right words. He proposes to go to Korra and Mako,but that he first wants to finish his walk to the gate and back to the B&B where he and his brother temporary stay. Asami goes with him.

'Ow,hello,lovebirds. Someone is here,a very special person...' Bolin says to the cute couple,they are sitting on the couch in the bedroom of Mako. Very comfortable. Korra is leaning her head on his shoulder and his right arm is resting on her shoulders. 'Well,Who is it?' Korra asks,she is confused. Asami walks in,arms in the air shouting 'SUPRISE!' Korra jumps off the couch and falls on the ground. She lays on her belly on the cold ground. She kinda tilts her head up and she can see the boots of Asami. She really didn't see that coming,but Mako did. 'Are you okay?' Bolin runs towards Korra and helps her to get up. 'Yeah. I'm fine,thanks,Bo.' She gives Asami a hug when she stand on her feet again. 'How are you?' Asami asks while they are hugging. They hold each other tight. 'I'm fine,where have you been? We missed you so much.' Korra lets her go and smiles. But Mako doesn't,he does not get up,he just stares at Asami. 'Long time no see.' He gets up and puts his hands in his pocket,this is a bad timing for Mako,he is still not really over Asami. 'Okay...' Korra tries to be friendly and takes Asami outside for a walk and to introduce her family,she is still one of her only friends.

'So...What brings you here? The festival? The weather? Vacation? Us...?' Korra would love to know what's going on. It's kinda weird that she leaves the work behind her to come here. This snowdesert,this boring place. But the festival arriveed,maybe that's the reason? 'Well,it was too much for me,I wanted to take a break. And where on earth is there a more calm place than the Southern Water Tribe?' They laugh hard,well,that's true. Southern Water Tribe is an empty place with nice people full of love for each other. 'Yeah,you're right!' Korra says after she wiped her tears of her face. 'Well,I heard - you said that the Festival has opened? Am I right?' Since she was a child she always wanted to go to a festival,she didn't care which one,just one festival. It reminds her of her mom. Her mom was always excited for festivals,parties,holidays,and many others. But Asami always stayed home with the nanny. Boring. But that's not the only reason why she is here. 'So,where are we actually going?' Korra stops and turns her body toward Asami,looking serious. 'Now,tell me,what's the real reason,why you're here.' Korra is sure that there is something more behind this,she puts her both hand on her shoulders,worrying eyes on these from Asami. Now she can't lie. She has to tell the truth...

'Why is Asami here? I thought she needed to work in the Future Industries?' Mako is furious,he wants to stay here for a month without any complications and drama. Without Asami. 'Bro,you don't have to-' Bolin tries to calm Mako down,but he interrupts him. 'No! I have to get over it without her,without Asami! If is see her...Or hear her,then I break down,I can't handle it,Bo.' Mako is defestated,broken, he wants to be with Korra now,but he also has feelings for Asami,which makes everything much harder for him. 'You know what,I'm just gonna ignore her. I'm leaving,bye.' With his hands still in his pockets,his head buried in his red scarf,he leaves the room.

Katara invited everyone over of the tribe to eat dinner at the training camp,where Korra used to train for her Avatartraining (DU-UH!) Because there is a huge kitchen and dining room,place enough for everyone. And the Southern Water Tribe is not very populated with a lot of people. Korra sits next to Mako,of course,next to Mako there is Bolin,next to Bolin is Asami sitting,the twins sit in front of the cute couple,they are kinda mad this evening. Jinora and Ikki are sitting next to the twins. The dining room looks like a restaurant,the tables are huge for the adults,but for the teenagers just normal sized tables,they don't need a lot of space. There is some soft music at the background, _Rain in Republic City_. Beautiful song,Korra loves it. And Mako knows that,some young couples are dancing. 'May I?' Mako puts his hand out to Korra. 'I can't dance,Mako.' But she puts her hand on his. Mako pulls her off her chair and leadds her to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

'You can dance,Kor.' Mako says while he's spinning her around. He grabs her at her waist. Perfect timing,cause she was just going to fall. 'Oompf. Thanks for saving me.' Korra says releafed. 'You're welcome.' Mako is so charming. Her grabs her at her waist and holds her tight. The music changes. Now there is a smooth,slow song. Korra hates that song,it's boring and slow and it's all about love. Not really something for her. Her body leans against his,her head on his chest,arm wrapped around him and eyes closed. They don't say a word. They are enjoying this.

'So,you still didn't tell me why you're here.' Bolin is so intrested in the fact that Asami was actually lying. Maybe she is hiding something? These are the thoughts of Bolin. 'Well...I can't really tell you now...' She looks to the twins. 'It's...Another time,maybe?' Bolin wants to know it right now,so he gets up,grabs Asami's hand and pulls her off her chair. 'We can go outside.' He smiles at her. But at the same time,you can see the worried look in his eyes. 'Fine.' Asami let her lead outside by Bolin. Mako sees it. He's not jealous,but he thinks that Asami is trying to make him jealous by playing on Bolin.

'NOW you can tell me what is happening.' Bolin looks in her eyes. Now she can't lie,so she sighs. 'Okay,okay. But don't tell your brother.' She sits down on the ground,Bolin sits next to her. Their backs against the wall. She wraps her arm around her knees and her head on the top off her knees. She waits a while,it's quiet. 'I...I went to my father a few weeks ago. He wanted me to come over,he wanted to talk about something. In the meantime,I'm travelling a lot for my work. So it's very busy for me. I took a day off and I went to my dad,in prison. Iroh wanted to come with me,so I agreed with that,and -' Bolin listens carefully to every word she says. 'Wait,wait,Iroh? General Iroh? Why is he...?' Asami looks at him and smiles. 'Yeaahh,he is kinda my boyfriend,but,he is also my bodyguard...Temporary. Because the councilments agreed with the idea that there is a chance I can get attacked by benders,because I'm Hiroshi's daughter. That's why he was always with me.' Bolin gets it. That should be painful for Asami that she has to live with a feeling that she is in danger. She continues her story. 'He looked so depressed when I came in. The glass seperated us. He was happy to see me,he started talking. Saying that he regretted it for what he has done. He begged for mercy.' Her voice becomes weaker and weaker. Tears fill her eyes,Bolin puts his right arm around her,her head leans on his shoulder. 'He told me...He told me why he joined the Equalists...Because HE killed my mother.' After she said these words,she starts crying. Bolin thinks of the day his parents died. _Maybe it wasn't a random firebender...But Mako! Maybe he killed our parents? And it was an accident?_ He is freaking out,inside his thoughts are full,there is some chaos inside of him. 'It's okay,I'm here for you...' That's all what Bolin can say right now,he is speechless. Hiroshi has made up that story so he the police won't catch him. He killed his wife,and used his my-wife-got-killed-by-a-firebender-story at Amon,so he could get power over the city.

'Have you guys seen Bolin and Asami?' Korra asks while everyone is eating their desserts. Mako looks around,he didn't noticed that Bolin and Asami are back. Mako sighs. 'I have no hungry no more. I'm gonna look for Bolin. Stay here,I'll be right back.' Mako stands up and leaves the table. _Where are they? Asami is such a slut! Why is she doing this? I'm not a jealous type,and she knows that. Okay,I AM a jealous type,so what? But nobody touches my brother. _ He opens the door and hears someone sniffing. He looks to the left,on the ground he sees Asami buried in Bolin's arms ,crying. Mako is suprised,he thought that they were kissing or something. Asami doesn't notice that Mako comes closer,he kneels in front of her,and tries to see her face. 'Are you guys okay?' He puts his hand on her shoulder. Bolin is crying too,but he doesn't answer Mako's question. He is still thinking of Mako killing his parents. He holds Asami tight,Mako is kinda mad_. Why is Boling holding her like this? Something happened? _ Mako gets up,still looking at Asami. She takes her handkerchief out of her little purse and blows her nose. She looks up and sees Mako,he doesn't look the same anymore. He is paler. 'I am okay.' She says and gets up as fast as she can. She walks away,she doesn't go back inside. 'Did something happened? Are okay,bro?' Mako kneels again,now this time he stays like this. 'Tell me,what's wrong?' Bolin looks away,he closes his eyes,and tries to see his parents in front of him. More tears are rolling down on his cheeks. 'I was just thinking...About the future,that's all.' Bolin can't say what's really happening. 'Okay.' Mako looks to the ground. 'You should go inside,it's way too cold in here.' But Bolin ignores him,his eyes still closed,one leg is stretched,and the other just lays there.

'So,did you find Bolin? And Asami? Did you find her too?' Korra takes his hand when she sees he doesn't look really happy. 'Why do you look like this? Are you okay?' She asks while she cups his face. 'I'm okay,but I am worried about Bolin,he and Asami were crying. Is that normal? I don't think so.' He takes her hand and leads her out of the camp,back to the B&B where his brother and Mako stay. He opens the door for Korra and lets her in first. He closes the door and Korra jumps on the bed. 'So...I'm bored.' Korra just always says what she thinks.

'Maybe we can talk?' Mako is in talking-mood,which is very rare.

'Aboouuutt...?' Korra sits up and leans against the wall.

'Dunno,the past?' Mako is going somewhere,Korra hates her past...A lot.

'Why? I hate the past...' She takes his pillow and holds it tight.

'And,can you tell me why you hate it? You had parents who are still alive,Master Katara,your whole family,they all supported you,and they still do...And then you tell me you hate the past?' Mako is very confused,but actually,he does not know anything.

'Mako,since my parents invited the White Lotus...They just took my away from my family.' Korra sees everything back in a quick flashback. When she was 8 years old,she had to move to the trainingscamp. They always woke her up at 6:30 in the morning to start training.

'I am sorry,I did not know.' Mako gets it now,he is not the only one right now.

She just continues her story. 'I was only eight. I really missed them. But the good thing was,I loved bending,and I still do! But, the training was hard,for a kid.' She sighs,but in a good way.

'So... I guess,when you got older,you did not really listen to the teacher,did you?' Mako smiles.

'Nah,I was a good girl,until now,I hated to stay here,and-' Korra stops.

'And what?' Mako comes a little closer,he lets himself fall on the bed. He lays on his side of his body,looking at Korra with an intrested look in his eyes.

Korra smiles at him. 'That I...If I didn't leave,I would never meet you,Bolin,Asami,... You know? I never had friends,except Naga. You guys are my first real friends.' She looks to the sheets who are wrapped around her legs. It's a little cold inside.

'Yeah,I understand.' He crouches to the other side of the bed to sit next to Korra,he puts his arm around Korra and pulls her gently to his direction,so she can lean her head on his shoulder. He plays with her hair after a long silence. He stretches his leg and Korra puts her head in his legs,she lays down.

'Do you-' Korra can't ask it,it's kinda akward,she never did this before.

'Do I what?' Mako thinks he knows what she is going to ask.

'Do you love me?' Finally. She asked it.

'Of course I do,Kor. You're the only woman in my life.' he gives her a kiss on her forehead. Korra grabs him at his neck and pulls him down for another kiss,and another,and another...

It's getting late,Korra is already in bed,no,not with Mako. And Bolin finally decides to go back to the B&B. 'What if he really did,I mean,I loved my parents,but,everytime I start talking about mom or dad,Mako freaks out. Maybe...He did it.' Bolin says to himself while he is walking to his room in the hall. He enters his room,he can't sleep now,his thoughts are somewhere else. He thinks about Asami. He thinks about too many things. This is bad,he came here for fun,not for this...this depression. He lays down on his bed,his head resting on his arms. 'I should stop thinking about it.' He closes his eyes,and falls asleep after a while thinking about...nothing.

-KNOCK KNOCK- Someone just knocked the door,Bolin gets up,it's 4 o'clock in the morning. Who could it be? He opens the door ,slowly. He sees Eska,she kinda looks different,she is nervous. 'I am so sorry if you were sleeping. I shouldn't have come here. Bye' Bolin doesn't mind,it is Eska,the girl he loves so grabs her arm and pulss her a little closer. He asks her to come in and she takes a step inside,her marine blue scarf hides her face. There is a strong wind outside. And Eska was on foot. Her nose is red. That is cute. 'So,how are you? Sit down,sit down.' He gestures her to sit down on the cosy looking couch. 'Thank you. I'm sorry if I interrupted you. But...I just wanted to go for a walk,you know. And I wanted to check if you were allright,because-' Bolin knows what she is going to say. 'I left without saying anything,I know. But I felt a little sick,that's all,no worries.' Eska's faces changes,now she looks worried. 'You felt sick? But you're allright now? Aren't you?' She gets up and puts her handpalm on his forehead,to feel if it's warm. Bolin looks her in the eyes,she has te same eyes like Korra,they are so deep as the sea,and so blue as the sky. 'Yes,I feel better now. Thanks.' He smiles at her,but she is still touching his face everywhere. But then,she stops,she sees that Bolin is drowning in her eyes,her cheeks change into the color pink. He smiles at her,and she smiles back. 'You have beautiful eyes.' He says while he strokes her cheek. 'Thanks' and she giggles,while she moves her hands away from his face. Well,that was akward,for her. He comes a little closer by taking a small step forward. She takes a step closer,she looks up,the height difference is so adorable. He cups her face and says 'You are the most beautiful girl in the world.' He feels her lips on his. Cold but soft.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_Mako and Korra discussed Korra's past together in an intime conversation. Asami told the ugly truth of her father to Bolin and Bolin is suspicious about Mako killing his parents,is it true? Everyone is asleep and Eska decided to take a look at Bolin's...And they kissed..._

She opens her eyes as their lips seperate from each other. Facepalm. "Ugh,I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Without looking him in the eyes again,she opens the door to leave,but Bolin wants to stop her from running away. "Eska,it's okay! It's...O...kay..." Too late. Eska doesn't kiss boys so early,normally she waits for a long time before the boy or herself make the move. But this time,it was too early,but still...It felt good. Bolin doesn't want to look desperate,so he lets her run away. "Why is this always happening to me?" He lets himself fall on his bed,and falls asleep after a few minutes arguing with himself.

Korra feels the sun lying on her skin as she wakes up. She loves that feeling. As soon she feels that it's time to get up,she gets up. Today is a new day,but a busy one too. She has to train,no sparring or something. It's a spiritual training with Unalaq,her new spiritual trainer and uncle. Also known as the father of the creepy twins. Korra is ready to go. She only needs to eat something quickly,so there is a little time left for her and Mako. "Goodmorning,sweety. Did you sleep well?" Her mom is also happy that her training is almost finished and she is almost THE Avatar. Korra nods in response and takes a piece of bread and eats it very fast. "Why in such a hurry?" Her dad asks. He is very curious about it. It's early in the morning and Korra hates the morning. And she needs to go to a training session,which she also hates. Korra sips from her milk and looks unguilty to her dad.

"I'm just excited,that's all." She tries to avoid eye contact with her dad. He knows her too good,and knows that she is lying. "So,how is that Mako-guy doing? Is he still...Your...er" Korra frowns and ignores the question,she gets up and says "I'll be late for training if you keep asking me questions. Bye!" Tonraq looks how his daughter grabs her bag and runs to the door,and leaves. "Sweety,you don't have to ask her something like that. It's akward."

"I'm sorry I'm late,my dad asked about you. I couldn't leave immediately." Korra stands on the top of her toes to give Mako a kiss on his cheek,but he refuses by turning his head to the other side. Korra frowns and is confused...Did she say something wrong? Or is this Mako playing 'hard to get'? "Kor,I want to go back to Republic City." He doesn't show any emotion. Korra starts to feel dizzy,she can't believe it. Why is he leaving? "Normally,I would wait until your training is over,but..." Korra isn't even listening,she thinks he wants to break up with him.

"A-A-Are you breaking up with me?" Korra's body is shaking,the Avatar can only fall in love once in her entire life. So,if Mako leaves her,she'll be alone forever.

"No,no,no,not at all." He puts his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to Republic City to work."

"But,why do you say that now? And why did you refuse when I wanted to give a kiss?" She doesn't look him in the eyes,she is panicking,that's for sure. She has a bad feeling about this.

"I want to earn some money so Bolin and I can permit a place to live,you know." Mako really doesn't want to let her think he wants to leave her,he's doing this for Tenzin and his family.

Korra shakes her head. She opens her mouth to say something,then all of a sudden she hears a voice. That's Tonraq's voice. "KORRA! YOU'RE LATE! COME INSIDE IT'S COLD!" He waves at Korra,and she takes a step back from Mako looking at the ground. "When do you leave?" She asks quiet. He doesn't answer,because he knows she is going to be mad if he says when he is going to leave. "You know what,nevermind." Her voice sounds stronger. She turns and takes big steps to the small building where Korra is going to have her spiritual training with Tonraq.

"What were you doing there? With that boy?" He is not mad,but his voice is deep and low,actually,he sounds calm. Just like Tenzin. But Tenzin knows Mako...He would freak out.

"We were talking. So,Uncle Tonraq,I-" Korra doesn't want to think about her boyfriend now,she needs to focus on her training.

"Master Tonraq." He interrupts. "And don't change subject. Sit down." He points to the small blue mat where she has to sit on. It looks uncomfortable.

"Yes,Master." She walks to the little mat with her bag on her right shoulder.

"You can put that down." He says. Korra looks at him,he looks so weird. She has never seen him like this before. She has never known her uncle. The only thing she knew about him was that he is spiritually strong and that he is the brother of her father,Unalaq. "Right now,I'm your master,not your uncle. You call me Master Tonraq." He says with a deep voice while he's looking in her eyes. Korra throws her bag on the ground and sits down on the uncomfortable little mat. She sits cross-legged with her hand resting on her knees. Tonraq also sits down,in front of her. He studies her face and then he looks to her body. "You have changed a lot. You look strong,but I heard you're weak at the spiritually side. Do you think that is true?" He seems very serious,so Korra decides that she is going to take everything very serious. No stupid comments this time. She looks at him,this is a huge challenge for her,she has never admitted that she is a weak person,or something like that.

"I know I still have a long way to go." She anwsers. It's a big step for her to admit her weakness. Tonraq has a statisfied smile on his face. Korra is confused,she doesn't understand why he's smiling,just when she admitted she has a long way to go. "Tenzin told me I can be a better Avatar if I go more into the Spiritworld. But to be honest,I don't think that's going to work." Korra remembers the conversation she had with Tenzin before they went to the South Pole.

-FLASHBACK-

"Korra,you have to know I'm very proud on you. You saved the world. You can airbend. You have...Er..How do you say that..." Tenzin looks at Mako who is explaining something to Asami and Bolin. They are sitting on the couch,laughing. Korra has a big smile on her face,she knows that he wants to mention Mako being her boyfriend. So she just nods in response. Willing to say that she knows what he means. Tenzin puts his both hands on her shoulders and whispers :

"You remind me of my father." He lets her go and leaves the space. Korra is speechless,it's a huge compliment for her. Avatar Aang was an amazing Avatar,he was also a young teenager when he saved the world. Tenzin stands in the door opening,he looks at Korra and give her a short nod. "Thank you, Master Tenzin." She saysin a formal way,she holds her fist against her other hand's handpalm and bows. Tenzin leaves. Life is much better now. Amon is gone. Tarrlok is missing. She has friends,human friends. She also has her family and boyfriend who support her.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Korra,are you still there?" he asks. "You have to focus,Korra." Tonraq is a strict teacher,so he wants her full attention. Korra shakes her head and looks at him. There is a small smile on his face,which is very rare. He really looks like her dad. But his hair is longer. "Of course,let's start." She says.

After an hour the training is over,Korra is exhausted. She leaves the building and she was overthinking something. The fact that Mako is going to leave,does that mean he wants to break up? Korra has no idea why he has decided that all of a sudden. The sun is at its highest point,it's noon and Korra feels her stomach screaming for food. "I'm not in the mood to eat right now." She whispers angerly to her stomach. After a while arguing with herself she hears walks faster to her iglo where she lives with her parents. Someone was coming closer to Korra. The same person puts one of his or her hands on her eyes and holds her tight around her waist with the other arm. The kidnapper pulls her to a quiet place,Korra can't see a thing. She lets her bag fall on the ground that is covered with a thick layer of snow. While the kidnapper is running holding Korra,she screams for help. "HELP ME!" She shouts as loud as she can. "Someone! PLEASE!"

"She's here." A man says while smoking a cigarette. "And this time with the Avatar." The man his name is Kanade,he's an old man who is a member of the Agni Kai Gang. His assistant is the young lady who kidnapped the Avatar,who is now unconcious. The young lady is Izumi,in RC she is well known as 'The Cobra'. She comes in the building where Kanade has been waiting for days. "You've finally found her. I've been waiting for years to meet an Avatar." He has an evil smile on his face. Izumi takes of her mask and throws it on the couch. There is a stinking smell of rotten fish,the couch is covered with a dark red blanket,probably because the couch is dirty... Korra opens her eyes slowly,Kanade demands Izumi to put Korra on the chair in the bedroom next to the kitchen. Where they were now is an abonded bungalow from the former leader of the Southern Water Tribe. He lived far away from the Tribe itselfs,so that also means that no one is going to find the Avatar immediately. Izumi takes a rope to tie Korra. Her feet and hands are bound to the chair. Korra opens her eyes again,and this time she is wide awake.

"Whe...Where am I?" She asks,her eyes aren't wide open,the lamp its light is too strong.

"Dunno. Ask the boss." Izumi teases her. Her face shows no feeling. Her white skin matches the long black hair she has. Her red eyes are the eyes of a murderer.

"And who might be your boss?" Korra asks. When she said that,the old man appears,Kanade.

"I heard you talking about me." He says.

"Kanade?" She whispers confused.

"Oh,so you know me? I'm more popular then I thought!" He laughs and turns on the light. The room smells like dust. There are cracks on the walls. The floor looks like it may collaps anytime. This place is horrible. This is bad. Really bad.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPER FIVE

"You know me? Well,that suprises me!" Kanade says with an evil voice.

"Of course I do. I know all the great gang members because I worked with the police for a while." She responds,like she knew he was going to say something like that.

"I see,and you stopped because you wanted to do everything by yourself?" Izumi asks to annoy her. Korra ignores her and looks down. She doesn't understand why they captured her... So she asks them why. "Why are you doing this to me? Have I done something wrong to you?"

Izumi her eyes start to fill with tears of sadness. She looks at Korra with eyes full of hate. It's so weird,she changed all of a sudden. There is a whole story behind this,so Korra decides to stop asking questions. But Kanade tries to answer the question,I mean,she is still the avatar,they should still respect her,and that's also how Kanade thinks about it. She has something what he wants. He can get it back if she's going to listen to him. "Well,we don't want to hurt you or something. Nothing bad will happen to you." That's all what he says for now. He wants to wait longer before he tells the story she needs to know why they captured her. Izumi leaves the room,she goes outside and starts crying. She is leaning against the door she just closed. She collaps,and sits on the ground. The snow starts falling down,the sun is shining,but it's still very cold. Without going back inside to take her jacket,she gets up and starts running. Izumi has finally found a spot to sit down and take a deep breathe. It's the same place where Korra 'met' Avatar Aang for the very first time. Izumi sits down with her legs crossed. The sky is azure blue with puffy white clouds.

"I can't believie this. Why am I still here?" Izumi talks to herself when she's sad. The words of Korra are still haunting in her mind. She keeps hearing them.

_"Why are you doing this to me? Have I done something wrong?"_

Izumi shakes her head with the thought she can forget these words. These words who hurt her. The Avatar has something she wants. Izumi is doing this for herself and for her boss,Kanade. He needs it. He wants it. For a long time they stopped looking for it,but now,they have the chance to have it. After 1 year,they can have it. 1 year...

"Have you seen Mako?" Bolin asks Asami. But she has no idea where he is,she tries to avoid since he has seen her crying at the party. And she just wants to have fun with her friends,no drama for her... Bolin goes downstairs and asks the person who is behind the bar of the B&B.

"He left this place an hour ago. I think he's having fun with his toy." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Korra is not his toy." Bolin goes upstairs to his little room where Asami and him were talking about random stuff,and the kiss he had with Eska. He needs some advice,though. He's confused,what should he do if he sees Eska again. So Asami proposed to go to the Festival this evening,because it's the last day,and if they see Eska,Asami can finally talk to her about Bolin. And maybe she can tell her that Bolin really likes her...A lot.

"Asami,I'm going outside. The guy downstairs told me he went outside."

"Okay,I'll leave then. See ya later." Asami gives him a tight hugg and leaves. Bolin closes his door and looks for his coat. "Where did I put it?" He has found it after a few minutes of searching. He goes outside and feels that he's very hungry. Bolin has a big stomach after all... He goes to the noodelry and buys a small bowl of noodles with a glass of water. The combination doesn't really fit,but he doesn't care. When he finishes eating,he finally goes outside to find Mako.

"There you are! I have been looking for you for the past hour!" Bolin has finally found his brother,who is standing there,like he is frozen and he can't move anymore. Bolin walks toward him,to double check if it's really Mako. And yes,it is him. It is Mako,but he looks different. He is staring at the ground,it's covered with snow. "Bro,are you allright?" Bolin asks.

"K...Korra's bag." Mako shows with his index finger the bag of Korra half covered with snow. Mako knows something is wrong about this. Korra isn't really a person who lefts her stuff behind. "But there is no Korra..." Mako finishes his sentence. Bolin doesn't really get it.

"Mako,before you say anything else...Did you say something to her? Something that can hurt her?"

He turns his head to Bolin and looks sad. "I-I told her I'd go back to Republic City..." Mako answers.

"Okay,this is the South Pole,it's cold,it's an open place,she can't be far. We'er going to find her. I'm sure she is home or somewhere here around." Bolin pats the shoulder of Mako and gestures to follow him. He looks relaxed,but inside,he's freaking out. I mean,they are such a good friends,they always helped each other,they laughed together,shared secrets with each other and go on... He can't lose that,can he?

Izumi is still sitting outside. The wind blows in her face. She can smell the sea,that typical smell of salt in the water. She can feel her tears running down on her face. "All I want is...Mako..." She whispers to herself.

-FLASHBACK-

3 years her parents abonded her on a rainy night. She was standing there in the cold in her wet clothes. She was only 15 years old. Her parents threw her out because she was a member of the Triple Threat Triad. Her dad made her to take a decision,or she picks her family and never goes back to the gang,or her parents will abonden her and she picks the gang. Of course,Izumi picked the Gang. She had friends in there. They took care of her and understood the situation. Everyone loved Izumi. The group was one big family,they might be criminals,but they protect each other. When she was 14 she joined them,and then she met the famous bending brother,who weren't so popular in those dark days. Izumi really liked the boys,but Bolin was a quite type,but when you get to know him,he's a noisy boy with a lot of funny jokes. But Mako wasn't like that at all,he was rather serious,and he still is. He just wanted to do the job and leave. He didn't want to cause any trouble for his brother and himself. That's why Izumi liked Mako so much. They became very close. She told him everything ,even her darkest secrets. But Bolin almost never talked to Izumi,he wasn't scared or something,there was just something he didn't really like about her. So he kept his distance,while Mako and Izumi hung out a lot. They created a close band,when they were 15 years old,they became a couple. Everyone from the Triple Threat Triad knew it,except the Big Boss,well known as Kanade. It was also one of the rules in the gang,no one can have an intimate relationship. No one had a problem with Izumi and Mako being together,so they kept it a secret for the Boss. Their relationship was very stable. There were fights,but it never took long before everything was back to normal. When Izumi was on a mission,they put Mako in her team too,because the only thing that the Boss knew between them is that they are a great team together. They can manepulate people,lie to people,fight with people and spy at people as the best. Bolin was walking in town when he suddenly saw a huge poster of the Probending Tournament. It's was the 67th tournament. The poster was huge,it had the Probending Arena on it,and the Champions of last year,the Wolfbats. Bolin was looking at it with big eyes. Bolin had a dream.

When he saw Mako back,he told him everything about the Probending Tournament,he explained the rules,talked about the Champions,the celebrities who visit the Arena,... Mako wasn't intrested at all. Because he knew they'll never get there. Until one day he was on a mission with Izumi,they were fighting. Izumi is also a firebender. Mako has the strenght and Izumi is good at aiming and dodging. She can jump very high and slide on the ground to dodge balls of fire and throw them back. That night,Toza was in the same alley,he just left the bistro where he drunk some juice and ate some noodles. He saw how Mako and Izumi worked as a team. After the battle finished,Toza walked straight to them. First they were very suspicious about it,they thought he might be a spy of the police or something. Toza started talking about the Probending stuff. Izumi wasn't really listening,but Mako was,he already heard Bolin talking about it. And there is a huge price of money if you win. Toza explained that they couldn't compete that year,but the next year. So,Mako agreed.

Toza give his number to Mako and Izumi was suprised that Mako actually listened to him. So she asked him a few questions

"So,who is he exactly?"

"A guy who works in the Probending Arena."

"And why did he start stalking to you?"

"Well...Er...Because I'm a good bender."

"So,he didn't want to call the police or something like that?"

"Nope."

"Wait a minute. You said he works for in the Arena,do you mean that he asked you to join? As,in his team?"

"No,no,no,he doesn't have a team. He's some kind of coach,a trainer. He wants to have a new team,because he doesn't have one next year."

"Oh,I get it. Are you going to do it?"

"Maybe. Bolin already talked about it. And there is a lot of money. Why not?"

"Because you won't have time to do the missions! And for me..."

They stopped talking when she said that. She's kinda right. One year later,Mako and Bolin made a team,the fire ferrets. They knew some boy,Hasook,he was always wandering in the streets,because he was an orphan and had no place to stay at night. So they asked him to join. He agreed. The same night,Mako told Izumi he's leaving the Triple Thread Triad,because he's going to live in the attic of the Arena,and that he's never going back. Izumi was furious,of course. But they didn't break up. He still made time for her,to go out sometimes,to make a short walk in the city,but they always stayed close to the Arena,so Mako could amke it back in time.

After a 2 weeks,Kanade wanted to speak to Izumi,about Mako. He wanted to know the reason why he left the Triad. She responded that she didn't know why he left. The same night,Izumi and Mako went out. Kanade spotted those two kissing on the boulevard. He waited in the head quarters until Izumi cale back 'home'. She knew she was in trouble. So she explained the situation to him,but he told her the next time she is going to see him,she has to break up. And if she isn't going to do it,someone is going to kill her. So she did,two days later,they went for a walk,and Izumi broke up with him. Mako was very suprised and didn't see that coming. His heart broke into thousand pieces. He left her alone,and went back to the Arena. The next day was their first match. And also Mako's birthday,he turned 18 years old. Mako made a bad first impression for the audience,but Bolin didn't. Everyone loved him and Hasook. Mako couldn't concentrate,he was thinking about Izumi,he wasn't convinced about it,and maybe she did it on purpose. Maybe she didn't want to break up at all. She just did it,beause Kanade was keeping an eye on her.

From that day they have never seen each other again. In the middle of the tournament,Korra,The avatar showed up and had the chance to meet the famous 'Fire Ferrets'. And that is how everything went till now.

-END FLASHBACK-

_Wow,that was a lot of work,it took me very long before I uploaded it. I was thinking about ending it with a flashback (It's actually half of the story :p) I hope y'all like it. I always appreciate it if you like or reblog my fanfiction! Let's start CHAPTER SIX :D_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"So,all you want is Mako?" Korra asks Kanade.

"Yes,we need him for a very important mission,it has nothing to do with you. Believe me." He responds.

"Okay,I believe you. I'm glad you explained everything." She says. She believes him,and he told her the whole story. But not all of it,he didn't tell her about the exclusive relationship Izumi and Mako had. Kanade didn't say a word about it. And that's good too,because Korra wouldn't participate with them if she'd know that they had someting. Korra would be worried that Mako wants Izumi back. And there is actually a chance that that can happen.

Mako is packing everything up,while Bolin is sitting in his room,talking with Asami. She is there every single day. There was no day she wasn't there,and Mako hates it. He can't stand that Asami is there to make Mako jealous,but it wasn't like that at all. Korra is missing,Asami's dad killed his wife,Amon is gone with Tarrlok,Mako wants to leave,everything is going wrong... Mako already explained what happened when he saw her the last time. He's been quite since then,he thinks that it's his fault. He misses her. He wants her. He wants to see her laugh,talk,scream,play and fight with him. Just like the old days. But she isn't there,no Korra,nothing.

"Asami?" Bolin looks at her,while he's brushing Pabu with his right hand. "Can you leave Mako and I alone?" He asks her.

"Yeah,yeah,of course." Asami nods and has a kind smile on her face. "I'll go call Iroh."

Mako sits in front of Bolin,he's done packing. But he doesn't even have a plan. He looks at the ground,his eyes are half open. He hasn't slept for days. Korra is already missing for 3 days. Her parents stay calm when Mako is with them. But he's sure that when he isn't with them,they cry. Senna's eyes were so red when the brothers visited Korra's parents. They almost didn't say a word. It was so uncomfortable,for the parents and Mako. He still lives with the thought that it's his fault that all this has happened.

"Bolin?"

"Yes,Mako."

"What if...what if we'll never see her again?"

Bolin's heart stops. He's never thought about that. Korra is safe. But they don't know that.

"Bro,we'll find her. It's been 3 days. She'll be back soon. You'll see."

"What if she isn't even alive anymore? What if she's dead? And another avatar has already been born?" Mako starts chaking. His eyes full emotion look at Bolin. They fill with water. Bolin stands up,so does Mako. They hold each other very tight. "I can't lose anyone anymore. This is all my fault!" Bolin closes his eyes.

"Mako,this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! Just like our parents!"

Bolin his eyes open. He lets Mako go,and looks suprised at him.

"Are you saying YOU killed our parents?!"

Mako is sobbing. He almost can't breathe because he's crying so hard.

Asami comes in without knocking. "I forgot my sca-...rf. " She still holds the door open,Asami sees Mako on his knees crying,Bolin standing there watching Mako with big eyes and his mouth open. This isn't really normal.

"So,what's your big plan?" Korra is lying on the dusty couch,talking with Kanade. She hasn't eat for 2 days. There's no money left,some other dude from R.C was supposed to come yesterday with food and money,but he still hasn't arrived. So she's weak. In the meantime she's been thinking how she can escaoe. There is no lock on the front door. So if she's alone,she can escape easily. But she is never alone,there is always someone. And there's Izumi,she seems to be a dangerous criminal since she was a kid. Izumi,she came back an hour ago,without saying a word,she came in and immediately went to the bathroom. She's still in there...

"I dunno. I'm not very good at making plans,but Izumi is. Izumi... Is she still in that bathroom?" He turns around while he's sitting on a chair. He decides to get up and knock on the door,to check out if she's still alive. He gets up and tells Korra to stay there. But Korra is planning to do something else. Before he arrives at the door,Korra jumps up and earthbends some walls out of the ground,so Kanade is stuck. You can't hear him shouting.

"One out. One to go." Korra says. She hears something in the bathroom. Izumi is still alive... "Should I take her down? Or should I leave?" Korra's thoughts are blurry. She's weak and scared that she won't make it to her house.

"Kanade? Are you still there?" Izumi steps to the door of the bathroom,she opens the door. There is a cold breeze. Weird. She plans to go to the living room,but there is a huge piece of stone,that's weird too. She puts her ear on the stone,she hears something stomping. That moment,she immediately knows what's going on. With her wet hair and her towel around her body,she runs to the front door which is wide open,snow and wind is entering the house. "That little..." Izumi mumbles. Her hope of finding Mako back is gone. Korra had no idea why they actually captured her...

Korra is already running a half an hour. She starts to feel dizzy,so she knows that it's betterto stop for a minute. But there is a strong strong wind blowing in her face. And it's snowing at the same time,when Korra escaped,she didn't take her vest. There was no time. She's freezing. Her arm are already coloring in an unnatural color. The snows keeps annoying her,the wind is way too cold. Korra holds a little fire in her hand. It's getting darker,this situation is very dangerous. She has no idea if Izumi is still in the house,or if she's searching outside for Korra. "Let's run,again." She starts running,the dizzyness doesn't stop. It's still there,but she can fight it.

"Bro,are you sure you are going to do this alone?" Bolin is worried about Mako. He has decided to go look for Korra,in the snowstorm. He already packed some extra clothes and some food. He also talked to Korra's parents,and they agreed with his idea. Her parents know that if someone is going to bring Korra back ,it's going to be Mako.

"Yes,of course. It's my fault,so I have to fix it." Mako looks him deep in the eyes. They stand in the hall of Master Katara's big house. Korra's parents,Unalaq,Katara,Tenzin and his family,and Korra's cousins Eska and Desna and last but not least,Asami. They are all there to wish Mako luck for his search. Mako holds Bolin tight in his arm and whispers. "I'll be back soon,I promise."

When Mako opens his eyes while hugging Bolin,he sees that Asami has a very worried look on her face. Her eyes are focused on him,looking for emotion. She's scared something bad is going to happen with him. Which is normal,he's a her 'friend'. He walks toward her and puts his both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry what happened between us. We still can be friends." Asami has never thought that Mako would actually say that. "I still care about you,don't do anything stupid while I'm gone,okay?" He's very serious. Asami nods. And hugs him.

"When I am back,the Avatar will be with me." Mako closes the door and starts running,he's going into the right direction...

Korra faints,she ran an hour long. Snow keeps falling down,wind keeps blowing in every direction. The storm is still going on. And it's much darker now. This is bad,really bad.

"Korra? Is that you? Are you really here? Korra?!" Someone shouts,it's a voice of a man.

Korra awakens slowly. She opens her eyes and sees someone. A man. Who is it? Who is the man who has found her? She still can't see anything clear... The man picks her up and carries her away. There is no snow falling anymore,and there is no wind. Only bushes,trees and grass. And the sun is shining.

THE END

_Bhahahha, a cliffhanger! I hope you'll like it and if you do or if you don't,like/reblog my fanfiction. I always appreaciate that! It means a lot to me. If you have questions about this (or some random question) you can always ask me everything! :D_


End file.
